Heat Haze Days
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: It was an endless loop day.


**Anime: WARNING. This contains Fem!Silver. GoldxFem!Silver. And it contains a little violence and gore scene. You have been warn..**

**Silver: Great I'm a Female in this -_-**

**Anime: Just do the disclaimer**

**Silver: Fine. AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own the song Kagerou Days or Pokespe. Happy now?**

**Anime: Very :3 Well you been warned everyone. Well enjoy! **

* * *

Gold's P.O.V

I sat at the swings and looked at the sky. It was a bright day alright. Since I didn't have anything else to do I hanged out with my so called friend Silver. She was petting her Weavile. I looked at my new and improved Pokegear. It was 12:30. August 15 "So why you wanted to come." I asked.

Silver looked at me. "Because I want to." She said as she continued petting her Weavile. "Okay then." I said. I rather wish Crystal was here instead of her. Even if her kicks are hard.

Instead of having a awkward conversation. "So you wanted to hang out with me because I'm awesome. Or you just wanted to hang out here because of the weather." I asked. "You know I hate the summer right?" I asked. "Oh. So your here because I'm awesome." I said ignoring her comment.

"No!" She said. I grinned. Maybe I can have fun with this. That was until her Weavile decided to run off. "Hey! Weavile!" Silver got up before I can react. Weavile ran across the street. I waited until she can get her Pokémon. When she got on the road the light just switched.

Into _**Dazzling** **Red.**_

My eyes widen to see a truck coming towards her. "Silver!" I yelled as she stopped and screamed a little and froze as the truck ran her over. "Silver!" I yelled to see her blood splatted everywhere. I was shocked. I started running where she was.

"Silver!" I yelled as tears came down. It felt like my heart just shattered I don't understand! Then I saw her Weavile and a person in red that looked like... ME?! "This all real!" He mocked as he smiled. Then my vision became blurry. Then I blacked out.

...

I woke up in my bed. "Huh?" I mumbled to see all my Pokémon looking at me. "What time is." I mumbled as I grabbed my Pokegear. August 14 around 12. Then my Pokegear reseve a message.

_'Where are you?!'_ My eyes widen to see that Silver sent to message. Didn't she die? I sighed thinking it all a nightmare. I grabbed my cloths and got dress then ran to the park where Silver and her Weavile where at. "Hey." I greeted as I put up a grin.

"Took you long enough." She muttered. I just kept staring at the ground. "Hey? You okay?" She asked a little concern. I ignored her and continue thinking. It's weird that we were at the same old stupid park and that she's petting her Weavile.

"Hey Gold. Why are you thinking? It's not you." She said. I looked at her. "I think." I said. Then her Weavile ran off. Of course! Then I remembered the dream how she died by the stupid truck. I grabbed her hand making her slightly blush.

"Hey.." "Let's just go." I said. "Umm... Why not?" She said as we started walking. The second you walked on the pathway everyone was surrounding us. I recognize some dex holders like Crystal, Red, Yellow, Sapphire, Ruby, Blue, and Green.

They turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouth. "What now?" I asked then I felt a sudden push. I saw an iron pole coming towards us. Then I felt a sudden push. The iron pole came down and cut some skin on my cheek.

"Ow.." I mumbled then turned to see something far worse. "Silver!" I yelled as I saw the metal pole stab her in her back. It pierced right through her body straight through. I froze as I saw blood splatted everywhere again.

She screamed in pain. I also heard everyone else scream in fear of what happen. Even the dex holders that were here looked all frighten and sorrow. I started to run to Silver but the unnatural heat. The heat that looked like just laughed and mock me.

"This is all real!" He said. My vision became blurry but I saw her. I swear I saw her smiling...

...

I woke up again a quickly looked at the time on my Pokegear. August 14 something around 12. I quickly got dressed and ran out of my house. I went towards the park she and her Weavile was at. I quickly grabbed her hand. "Come!" I said. "Wha... HEY!" She yelled as I started running and her Weavile ran off.

"Gold!" She yelled as we kept running. I went towards the stairs. After all those stairs we were a top of a building. I panted as I let her hand go. "W-what was that for?!" She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I just wanted us to be up here." I said as I grinned. She glared at me then rolled her eyes. I smiled then turned around to see that stupid heat guy! He grinned and started laughing. I turned back where Silver and I saw her slip. "Silver!" I yelled as I held my hand out.

She tried to catch it but failed and fell down the stairs. I looked down in fear as I saw blood splatted everywhere. "You can't save her Gold." He said as I blacked out again.

...

I saw Silver die in the most horrible ways as possible. By getting shot, hanged, get stabbed, and others I don't want to remember. Countless times I've blacked out and countless times I heard the stupid heat laugh at mock me.

I don't know but my heart hurts when I see her die. This cycle has been repeated for decades I already found out years ago... It's a cliché story if you ask me. But there has to be an ending.

I remember on the winter on her birthday how stubborn she was...

_"Silver? Is that you?" I asked as I walked towards her. "Are you cold?" I asked while looking at her. "N-no I'm not." She said while shivering. "Where's you jacket? Did you left it somewhere?" I asked._

_"No! I did not." She said as she shivered more. "Then where is it?" I asked as I grinned. She was quiet and shivered more then I put my jacket around her. She stop shivering then she started blushing. "If your cold I'll share my jacket with you." I said as she blushed more._

_"Thanks." She mumbled for I can hear her. I smiled at her._

I love her.

Once Silver's Weavile ran off she followed it and I followed as well. Once the light turn dazzling red I pushed her aside and got ran over by the truck. "Gold!" I heard her scream. The heat looked at me. "Served you right!" The heat said as tears came crawling down is cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said.

Silver came towards me with disbelief in her silver eyes. "I.. love you." I said then I saw something. A girl that looked like Silver in blue. Before I blacked out I heard Silver shout my name as tear came streaming down.

...

Silver's P.O.V

I sat up in my bed. Tears came crawling down my cheek. I pet my Weavile. "Guess I failed again." I muttered.

* * *

**Anime: Done :D**

**Silver & Gold: ...**

**Anime: Um... Just review please! **


End file.
